


Retain

by yinghuochong



Series: Resolve [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinghuochong/pseuds/yinghuochong
Summary: “Well?” Hojin raised an eyebrow at Minho from over Hyunjin’s shoulder. “You heard Channie’s request. Why don’t you give him what he wants, hm?”Minho blinked himself out of the trance he had fallen into. Seeing Hyunjin feel pleasure was always such a mesmerizing spectacle. He turned to find Chan on his knees, looking up at him with just the most precious puppy eyes. He coaxed the older to his feet, tucking a loose curl behind Chan’s ear gently.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Original Male Character(s), Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Resolve [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608316
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Retain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! At long last, the next update for my Resolve series.
> 
> Really sorry about the wait... I have rewritten this repeatedly over the course of 2020 and I still feel like it's a little sloppy. I also apologize about that. This past year has been mega shitty for everyone. I hope this can offer a bit of reprieve from the hardships of reality.
> 
> Thank you so much for all of your support!
> 
> Happy Holidays :)

“Sit,” Hojin ordered.

Chan obeyed immediately, sitting on the end of the bed with his hands neatly folded in his lap.

“Good boy,” Hojin granted a kiss, combing through blonde waves, “What would you like tonight?”

Chan was trying to clutch onto Hojin with his whole being, whining at the oldest insistently.

“Channie,” Hojin chided. “I need words, baby.”

“Use me,” Chan pleaded. “I want to be used.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,  _ please. _ ”

Hojin gave him another peck, before shoving Chan onto the floor and taking his place. Minho watched closely as Hojin called Hyunjin over. The youngest shot a brief glance towards him before crawling timidly across the mattress. Hojin positioned Hyunjin in between his own legs, encircling the younger’s waist and hugging Hyunjin back against his chest. The oldest dragged long fingers along Hyunjin’s lithe figure, one set slithering beneath his shirt while the other massaged a toned thigh. Hyunjin’s hips stuttered slightly as Hojin moved to palm him.

“Well?” Hojin raised an eyebrow at Minho from over Hyunjin’s shoulder. “You heard Channie’s request. Why don’t you give him what he wants, hm?”

Minho blinked himself out of the trance he had fallen into. Seeing Hyunjin feel pleasure was always such a mesmerizing spectacle. He turned to find Chan on his knees, looking up at him with just the most precious puppy eyes. He coaxed the older to his feet, tucking a loose curl behind Chan’s ear gently.

“We’re going to make you feel so good, Channie.” Minho promised. “Just let go, okay?”

That was all it took for their mouths to crash together with such a force that the wind was nearly knocked from his lungs. They kissed with parted lips and wet tongues. Chan's movements were frantic and hungry, as if he were trying to devour Minho’s entire being. There were hands running all over his chest and through his hair, grabbing and pulling at him desperately. Whines echoed in the air between their bodies -- Chan’s attempt to get Minho to finally touch him. Amused, he tugged on Chan’s locks until the older obediently bared his throat.

Minho rewarded him with a kiss before latching onto a small patch of clean skin. With Hojin’s possessiveness, it was rare to find any part of Chan that  _ wasn’t  _ marked. So if Minho ever found an area, he liked to make a contribution. Minho could sense Chan’s body going lax as he worked on adding his own dark spot to the blonde’s neck. He slipped a hand past the waistband of Chan’s pants, enjoying the way the older stiffened as Minho traced his hardened length. He wasn’t at all surprised when his skin met lace. He rubbed along the delicate fabric, relishing in how it had been completely soaked through.

“Do you want to tell Hojin how  _ wet _ your panties are, Channie?” Minho teased, “Or should I?”

Chan’s cheeks turned an even darker shade of red, burning with a combination of lust and humiliation. Minho knew how much he  _ loved _ the rush of both. His fingers dipped into the front of the lingerie, meeting Chan for  _ real _ . The older gasped and gulped when he squeezed, shuddering as he thumbed beneath the head. He could feel the way Chan pulsed and twitched, not caring in the slightest about how his whole hand was coated in viscous precum. He smeared some underneath the other’s balls, fingering at Chan’s perineum for good measure before removing his hand completely.

The grip on his shirt tightened significantly, the older’s eyes widening with panic. As Chan opened his mouth to beg, Minho stuffed it full before any sound could come out. A raised eyebrow was all it took for Chan to begin licking the cum from between his knuckles. Just when the blonde’s eyes began to flutter shut, he gently tapped the underside of his chin.

“Why don’t you be a good boy and take your clothes off for me?” He purred.

Chan was eager to obey, trying to get out of both his shirt and pants simultaneously. Inch after inch of pearly skin became exposed as silk slid down the other’s broad shoulders. Without even thinking, Minho was feeling up a bicep appreciatively. Chan hummed in response, wrapping an arm around his waist to bring them closer.

“Bottoms too, Channie.” Minho chimed.

The blonde was still suckling on his fingers like they were candy, drooling around them sloppily. Chan used one hand to unzip himself while the other reached for Minho’s wrist, loosening his jaw in an attempt to get them deeper. Between the four of them, Minho had the smallest hands. It was clear that Chan was in need of something more. Luckily, he had the perfect solution.

Hojin had Hyunjin on the edge of tears. The younger’s abdomen was on display, his nipples pert and swollen from being toyed with. He was still dressed from the waist down, but barely so. The outline of Hyunjin’s cock bulged between the separated zipper tracks of his pants. Even at that distance, Minho could tell how badly he was straining in his underwear. Hmm… _ underwear _ .

“Leave those on,” he decided.

Chan already had one hip uncovered, immediately pulling the fabric back up at Minho’s words. He wiggled himself free from Chan’s greedy maw, chuckling at the disappointment in the other’s eyes and the pout forming.

He pulled them together for another kiss, leading Chan towards the bed. With one last nip to the older’s bottom lip, Minho pushed Chan onto the mattress. No matter how many times they were together, Minho would never get over how pretty Chan looked with golden waves framing his face amongst the sheets.

“On all fours, Channie.” He directed.

The older rolled over, lifting himself with ease. Minho had one knee on the bed which would give him the perfect vantage point to see each of Chan's muscles as they rippled with pleasure.

Minho ran his fingers up the path of Chan's spine until they came to rest in the older's hair. He guided the other forward, pushing him down until he was merely inches from Hyunjin's glossy tip. Hojin had pulled the youngest from the confines of his pants, leaving him to stand tall and untouched.

Chan attempted to close the distance, but Minho held him in place just to make the blonde even more desperate. Chan shifted his weight on his elbows but was otherwise exhibiting the proper patience. He wondered who would crack first -- Chan or Hyunjin. Which one would plead for him to let it happen?

"Is my baby drooling?" Hojin cooed, "Look Hyunjin. Look at how much he wants to taste you."

Minho was watching Hyunjin's face closely, the youngest's eyes were dark pools of desire. Even from the end of the bed, he could see a new pearl of precum gathering along Hyunjin's slit. Delectable. He wanted to lap it up more than anything, but it would be Chan's treat for being so well behaved. He loosened his grip on the soft curls, testing to see if the older would surge forward or not. To his delight, Chan pushed back up into his hand instead.

"What a good boy, Channie." Minho praised. "You can have him now."

Chan still waited for him to physically allow it, wrapping his lips around Hyunjin only after receiving an encouraging pat from Minho. The youngest let out a strangled cry, jolting against Hojin violently. Chan was indulging himself, slurping loudly and humming at the feeling of finally having something large in his mouth.

Minho could tell Chan wasn't holding back, devouring Hyunjin like a starved man. Hyunjin's face scrunched up the way it did when he was overwhelmed, gasping as if his soul was being sucked out of his body. Chan had always been very talented with his tongue.

Hojin let out an amused laugh at Hyunjin's reactions, petting Chan's hair briefly before pushing the blonde all the way down. The youngest was beside himself as Chan deepthroated him, head lolling back against Hojin's shoulder. Hyunjin's thighs were already shaking, still hooked over and spread apart by Hojin's.

Minho lifted a leg between Chan's, pressing up against the solid mass straining within a flimsy lace. The older was rigid and tense, arms threatening to buckle and body trembling. Chan not-so-subtly ground his hips, shamelessly humping along Minho's clothed thigh. The desperation seeped out of Chan's pores and reverberated in every single one of Hyunjin's breathes. He loved it.

Minho decided that they couldn't have Chan coming too soon, so he lifted the other until they were no longer in contact. He could tell Chan was on the verge of protesting but wanted, even more, to be good. He dragged his palms down the smooth skin of Chan's back, applying pressure once he reached the lower region. Chan's body arched beautifully, making it even more difficult for Minho to  _ not _ rip his panties off. 

The undergarment was already far too small for Chan, barely able to contain the blonde's cock and balls. He carefully slid the pair down halfway, leaving them on to keep the other somewhat restrained.

Minho kneaded the flesh of Chan's ass, groping and rubbing at the pale cheeks. On the backs of Chan's upper thighs were colored blotches of various shades. He couldn't even distinguish where one began and the next one ended. He dug his thumb into a fresher looking one, enjoying the way Chan's hole fluttered in response. So beautiful.

He licked a fat stripe over it once, twice before taking the plunge. It was like a chain reaction. Chan shuddered immediately, fingers twisting into the sheets and muffled moans firing in succession. Hyunjin attempted to sit up, hands flying towards Chan's blonde waves, but Hojin was quicker. The oldest caught Hyunjin by the wrists, securing and pinning his arms behind his back.

Hyunjin's voice was hoarse as he chanted the word  _ please _ . Minho wasn't sure what he was begging for and it seemed as if Hojin was in the same boat. The oldest stuffed Hyunjin's mouth with the fingers of his free hand, going until the younger gagged.

_ Shit _ , Minho could listen to that sound for hours. His own mouth felt dry despite the fact that he was clearly salivating. The spit smeared across his chin and cheeks was more than enough evidence of that. Chan luckily didn't care that they were getting so dirty. Then again, there was no clean and tidy way to tongue fuck someone.

Chan was pressing back against him, wiggling his hips to get Minho as far inside as possible. He licked and sucked at Chan's rim, eating him out with such vigour. He blindly felt around for Chan's length, milking it for precum. Like Hyunjin, Chan was always such a leaky mess when subjected to stimulation. Minho followed the string dangling from Chan's cock until he found where the earlier drops had been collecting. He coated his fingers in the shallow pool, having every intention to slather Chan's entrance up.

The blonde shivered at the sudden temperature difference between his hot tongue and the cooled cum. He wasted no time inserting two digits into the older, curling and twisting the way he knew Chan liked. When he hit the other's prostate, muscles clenched tightly and legs tried to close. He tutted out a warning and Chan instantly loosened up. This gave him the ability to spread his fingers and shove his tongue back in. Chan was  _ falling _ apart and Hyunjin was no better.

"That's a good boy, Hyunjin." Hojin encouraged, "Fuck Channie's mouth just like that."

The youngest whined and bucked at Hojin's command. His feet were barely touching the mattress, yet he still managed to thrust frantically. He looked so  _ ruined _ with his disheveled hair and clothes half on. It was certainly a sight to behold. Hyunjin was always so put together whenever he was in public -- which made it even better that he wasn't in the bedroom. It was Minho's absolute favorite thing. Hyunjin's abdomen was flexing rapidly, a layer of sweat shining over every ridge, with hips stuttering out of control. The telltale signs that he was almost there.

"Stop," was all it took for Chan to pull off. 

Hyunjin wailed indignantly, blinking wetly with a frown from being denied.

"Don't pout, honey." Hojin moved the younger off of him, patting Hyunjin's cheek fondly first. "The best is yet to come. Now, time to undress."

Clothes were scattered haphazardly across the floor. Minho barely had enough time to strip himself before he answered Chan’s lonely whine. There was so much skin showing between the four of them. It made his nerves tingle with anticipation. 

He had Chan on his back, hands grasping at the sheets above his head. The blonde's feet were planted on the bed and his hips were rolling down to meet Minho's fingers. Chan's eyes had fallen shut and his mouth open, always happy to have anything inside him. Hyunjin, on the other hand, was biting into a pillow as Hojin fingerfucked him into oblivion. It was almost as if there were two completely different atmospheres emanating from the same mattress.

On the left side, Hyunjin had scrambled the covers as he frantically clawed at them. On the right, Chan was still as a statue with his hair fanned out like a golden halo. The contrast was almost comical, but Minho also couldn't blame Hyunjin either. Hojin's fingers were very long, thick, and strong. On top of that, Hyunjin's prostate wasn't very far in, so Hojin was probably  _ torturing _ it without even trying. The youngest’s cries were enticing but he wasn’t going to look away from Chan either. It was important that he be focused on the person beneath him.

Hyunjin’s sounds tapered off in the background and the writhing figure to the side flopped onto the bed with a grunt. A hand settled on his waist from behind. Hojin nosed along his jawline, nipping at the flesh underneath it. There was a palm running over his pecks, massaging his chest. He jumped a little at the featherlight touch circling his hole.

Minho’s cheeks were on fire and his skin felt feverish at the proposition. Hojin simply chuckled in his ear before giving him a light slap on the ass and moving away. What a fucking menace. He hadn’t realized both of his hands were digging into the bruises on Chan’s upper thighs, yet the blonde took everything like a champ. He gave an apologetic smile, letting himself be pulled chest-to-chest with the other and catching his own weight. Chan claimed his lips as his three longest fingers found their home back inside the older’s heat, purposefully hitting a certain spot over and over.

He briefly registered the snap of the lube shutting before Hyunjin’s back bowed off the bed in his peripheral. Hojin had one hand planted on the youngest’s chest while he drove the other into Hyunjin at a brutal pace. He tried not to stare because he needed to concentrate on Chan. He kissed his way down the older’s neck, scraping his teeth over the mottled terrain. He attempted to tune out Hyunjin’s noises, but to no avail. He sucked at a rosy nipple, rolling it with his teeth relentlessly to create a sensation Chan undeniably loved. The blonde’s head fell to the side, face aglow with euphoria.

Minho was suddenly yanked back by his waist and pulled into a fierce kiss. Hojin wasted no time pushing his tongue past Minho's lips. It was messy and uncoordinated; a definite battle for power. When Hojin threaded fingers in his hair, left hand holding him in place by the jaw, Minho decided to fight back. He made a point to bite down on the other's lip until he could taste blood. Hojin let out a surprised noise, leaning away to lick experimentally at the wound. 

The older tugged on his nape, trying to get him to bare his neck. That wasn't going to happen. Minho secured his fingers around the front of Hojin's throat, crashing their mouths back together. Large hands trailed down his body, hooking themselves on the backs of his thighs and bringing them flush together. He felt himself being lifted, already on the tips of his toes. Hojin was playing dirty by using his height, but Minho was going to play even dirtier. He reached between them and clamped down on the base of Hojin’s cock, digging his nail into the older’s tip. The other dropped his forehead to Minho’s shoulder, moaning into the crook of his neck. 

Hojin was secretly a slut for pain.

They split after another kiss. Minho had been so absorbed in making out that he hadn’t noticed Hyunjin had rolled a condom onto Chan and was in the process of lining them up. There were profanities spilling from Hyunjin's lips as he sank down on Chan, head thrown back and eyes fluttering. Chan was somehow even more vocal, with shaky breaths and desperate whines.

“Want to shut him up?” Hojin was slicking himself up with lube as he watched the scene ufold.

Minho wiped a drop of sweat off the side of his neck, “With pleasure.”

Chan caught on immediately, opening his mouth eagerly and eyeing where Minho’s hand was working himself up even more. He brushed Chan’s bangs out of the way before feeding his cock past a pair of pillowy lips. Chan groaned in delight, the noise muffled by his length. He gave a few experimental thrusts before drawing his hips back and keeping them still to allow Chan to do what he wanted. Of course, Minho would have  _ liked  _ to just enjoy the feeling of a tongue swirling against him but he couldn’t really. Not while witnessing Hojin mouth along Hyunjin’s throat as he pushed inside Chan. It wasn’t like the scene wasn’t hot or anything, something just didn’t sit right.

Perhaps it was the fact that despite Chan separating them, it looked like Hojin was fucking Hyunjin. In a way, he was...just indirectly. Everytime Hojin moved, Hyunjin reacted. Minho’s mind was playing tricks on him. He  _ knew _ Hojin loved Chan and nothing would change that. Still, doubt felt like a fire searing into his chest. Hojin wanted Hyunjin and vice versa-- _ no _ . He just needed to retain his grasp on reality.

Hojin was pressed against Hyunjin’s back, fucking into Chan with such power that Minho could feel the effects of his strokes from his spot at the head. Hyunjin’s eyes were squeezed shut, his fists balled up in the sheets on either side of Chan. Minho had an unobstructed view of Hyunjin’s beautiful features, appreciating how good the younger looked with long, dark strands of hair falling in his face. He didn’t know what came over him, but he couldn’t resist the temptation that stood before him.

Not very far away was the head of Hyunjin’s cock, shiny and dripping. Without thinking, he leaned over, licked the precum off Chan’s skin, and swallowed Hyunjin to the base. Hojin let out a surprised grunt at his actions, not faltering his own in the least bit. Hyunjin, on the other hand, cried out above him. There was a firm grip in his hair, but no real force behind it.

His head was clouded with the taste of Hyunjin, trying to commit it to memory because he wasn’t sure he would ever get the chance again. He didn’t know what the morning would bring. Whether Hyunjin would even want to stay that long. He didn’t know,  _ couldn’t _ know. What he did, though, was that he had Hyunjin on his tongue and against his lips.

He contracted his throat the way he knew Hyunjin loved. If it weren't for Chan's frame, his head would have probably been crushed. Hyunjin was squirming excessively, thighs trying to close at the onslaught of stimulation. He was so hyper focused on having Hyunjin down his throat that he could barely feel anything else -- not when Hyunjin pet him so nicely. It was like the world fell away and he was just all consumed by  _ Hyunjin _ . The breaths from his lips and the sparks in his touch. Everything seemed magnified to Minho.

He hadn’t even realized that his hands had migrated to Hyunjin’s thighs, running his palms over the youngest’s supple flesh. He wanted to be closer and he almost wished it was simply the two of them. That wouldn’t have been fair, of course. Chan was the one who had made the night possible in the first place. The whole evening was to celebrate Chan and his achievements, afterall. Minho would never want to ruin something so great.

Especially over something as stupid as feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I'm not done yet.


End file.
